cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Knights of Ni!
) *MHA ( ) |forumurl = http://z11.invisionfree.com/KofN |ircurl = |ircchannel = #KofN |joinurl = http://z11.invisionfree.com/KofN |statsdate = December 25, 2011 |totalnations = 50 |totalstrength = 1,409,632 |avgstrength = 28,193 |totalnukes = 143 |score = 5.75 }} The Knights of Ni! is an alliance formed by a few players originating partly from the Netherlands. Initially, the alliance was mainly a group of player banding together, but along came someone that changed the alliance forever. Drege, now known Silent Blood Line, offered to help the Knights of Ni! turn into a more organized alliance. The KofN alliance accepted and within days they had a communication headquarters. Government First Initial Government * President: Jeroen of feudian * Minister of Internal Affairs: .FBI. of Othercoast * Minister of Recruitment: Ramon666 of South Hollandia * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Apollo King of Bosnia * Minister of War: Grishnag Last Democratic Government * President: .FBI. of Othercoast * Minister of Internal Affairs: Ramon666 of South Hollandia * Minister of Recruitment: Cavot DeMinus of Cavot DeMinus * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Capt. Aloha of Kamakanioaloha * Minister of War: Jeroen of feudian First Order of Ni! * Kings: Ramon666 of South Hollandia, Capt. Aloha of Kamakanioaloha * Head Knight of Ni!: Silent Blood Line of AztaGard * Jarl of the Shrubbery Watch: Siegheil of Sudovia Defunct Positions and Government * Baron of Shrubberies: Ishmael the Gorilla of Die Welt INACTIVE So the Story Goes Othercoast is a nation ruled by dictator .FBI. and does everything for money. To protect its nation .FBI. joined the New Pacific Order. Everything was going well with Othercoast, but over the dreary horizon, a third great war approached. .FBI. fought for the NPO in Great War III but was forced to surrender after several wars left his nation in rubble. Othercoast left the NPO with Stirland and formed a new alliance with one of the nations he fought previously, The Rahl Corps. SPAM was formed and not the alliance protected by \m/. SPAM was attacked by Savage Pirates And Mercenaries, SPAM also, but it is not know whether this was because of the name or not. After the raid, .FBI. and his friends joined Ramon666 and Jeroen in the Knights of Ni!. To grow and expand, the Knights of Ni! raided several nations, but it eventually stopped because the KofN did not desire any alliance warfare. The KofN gained several members including Apollo King who made their forums and expanded their diplomacy. Issues with the NPO and Red Sphere Being primarily red team nations, the KofN had fear of being attacked by the NPO, which at the time decreed the Moldavi Doctrine. They had at one point contacted the NPO and talked. The NPO asked the KofN keep their percent of red team nations below 50% regardless of the KofN officially being a mixed team alliance. Eventually, it was reached the NPO would no interfere with the KofN so long as they remained a "Mixed" alliance. The Moldavi Doctrine deceased on June 13, 2009. Thus freeing the KofN from any percentage of red nations they might have had to deny membership. Knights of Ni! War On November 13, 2009, the KofN! was attacked in a mass "tech raid" by Athens and Federation of Buccaneers. Thus started the Knights of Ni! War. It was faced with major outcries from the community and resulted in an apology from Athens as well as reparations being paid. In all, the war lasted for only one day, but the memories remain. Other Knights of Ni! News August 18, 2011 - International Relations